babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Hunter
Alex Hunter, is a Kronan Ree commenly known by many as "Hunter" is the son of Michael and Alice Hunter, also the grandson of Alexander Hunter who were members of the Society before he was born. Biography Early life Hunter was born and raised in Montana, grew up with his childhood crush, Claire Lowence who's parents were also Society Agents. Both Hunter and Claire grew up together over the years and at some point in their early teens gained their powers from their families' bloodlines, however both were unaware of eachother's secrets and kepted it a secret from eachother. The Society Around some point Hunter and Claire went to town to hang out and bumped into the Antic owner, Li Chan (unaware he was an Agent also) who brought with him an ancient looking Japanese sword that caught his attention and just before the arrival of three new arrivals, including their substitue teacher Miss Ellens who revealed to be part of the Death Hunters and was trying to hunt down any children who possess abnormal abilities. Hunter faught them to defend Claire and Li using the Amaterasu Omikami that the attackers originally came for. Just in time was the arrival of Coop Olsen. When his grandfather, Grey Wolf arrived and forced them to retreat, he ordered Hunter take Claire with him back to his home for protection. It was then Claire revealed her secret of controlling fire and Hunter told her his secret of being a Kronan Ree by changing into a large wolf, much to his surprise she was not afraid and cried in his arms. Recently on the same day he was recuited by the American Branch leader Charles Conston and the next day she arrived in North Dakota, surprised to see Hunter when finding out he was recruited also, since they further discovered that this was planned since their births. Outside their new home Coop, who helped saved them from the Zon Ghouls gave them a tour around some places in the undeground base beneath their home. Having learned that most of the conspiracies were true about aliens having control over nearly all governments and even worst to discover that their goal was to cull and assimliate a large percentage of the population of Earth he willingly accepted their offer to take part in their organization to end the long secretive war for good. Physical appearance ﻿Alex was easily noted for his white long banges with his brown hair swepted to both sides, passing down to his chin. Gaining a firm, athletic built appearance. His eyes are green and has some minor scars from past fights and training from his grandfather. Personality Powers and abilities Since entering pupity, Hunter became a Kronan Ree like the rest of his family, like all members of his race, he is able to absorb animal DNA by a simple touch of a hand or a finger and transform into that animal and animal﻿/Human-Hybrid form. Relationships ﻿Family Claire Lowence Both of them have known each other for as long as they could remember. He has shown to have romantic feelings for her since they were early teens. Since learning of her family secret of the ability to manipulate fire at will he also revealed his secret to her as a Kronan Ree. Carlos Peyton Category:Males Category:Society members Category:Kronan Ree